


[CLex][Smallville]一波三折

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [69]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Lex的这个“假期”看起来漫漫无期，或许他没有可能结束“假期”再次成为Clark的夙敌了，因为——
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent&Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: CLex 同人文 [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex][Smallville]一波三折

[CLex][Smallville]一波三折  
Tortuous  
注：原作：《Smallville》第七季  
CP：Clark Kent&Lex Luthor

一波三折  
某日，Clark接到Lex的电话，邀请他单独前往相聚。  
尽管大家劝诫Clark，Lex居心叵测，不能前去。但是毕竟两人还未彻底决裂，所以Clark还是决定答应单刀赴会了。  
Clark一到，Lex就送给他个精美的铅制盒子，说是作为最近联系少了的赔罪，并催促Clark亲自打开它。  
虽然Clark直接就猜到里面会是氪石，但是因为自己还未向Lex言明，所以还是故作镇定地打开了盒子。当然，里面确实是氪石，而且个头还挺大，即便Clark再怎么假装正常也还是心惊肉跳。  
很快，Lex伸手关上了盒子。

Lex问“Clark，事到如今，还不承认吗?”  
Clark还是一如既往地装傻充愣地表示“Lex，我只是恰好不舒服罢了。”  
Lex很激动地表示，“为什么你还是不承认，Kal-El。”  
经历了那么多事情，Clark早就猜到Lex已经了然于胸，所以也没有怎么吃惊，而是反问Lex，“既然已经知道了，又何必再问。”  
Lex对Clark的反应不出所料，他控制住自己的情绪，背对着Clark，说了一大堆心里话。  
“Clark，我知道，我不是什么好人。但是自从遇到你以后，我以为我能够成为一个好人。你曾是我生命中的一束光。可是，你背叛了我。”  
“Lex，是你先背叛的我，你一直在调查我，从未停止。”  
“事实上，调查真的停止过，我曾经真的相信你只是个普通人。但是Clark，你是个糟糕的撒谎者。我曾经不止一次地告诉过你，我痛恨欺骗和隐瞒。而你的欺骗，是那样明显，让我不得不怀疑，重新开始调查。”  
“Lex，每个人都有秘密，你也有。”  
“是啊，可是你不该把你的秘密摆在我面前，却一直逼迫我视而不见!你可以告诉任何人，却唯独隐瞒着我。Clark，我曾是你最好的朋友!”  
“Lex，那不是我的错!是你所做的一切，让我没法再相信你。”  
“是吗?原来我变成现在这个样子，都是我自己咎由自取。所以，Clark，你从来没有想过要告诉我，对吗。。。  
“。。。事实上我想过。当我信任你时，我还没有准备好；当我准备好时，我已经不再信任你了。”  
“。。。所以，我们错过了吗?Clark，这么多年来，我一直在等你的一句坦诚。如果你早些告诉我，你知道我们的现在会有多大不同吗?我不止一次的想过，如果你告诉我，我会倾尽所能，帮你成为一名英雄。可是你没有。”  
“Lex，你知道的，我并不想成英雄，如果有可能，我宁愿放弃自己的超能力。。。”  
“你不能，Clark。虽然我一直认为，人类不需要外星救世主。但是自从你来到地球，随之而来的各种外星威胁络绎不绝，单凭人类根本无法抵抗。你有责任使地球恢复正常。”  
“。。。。Lex，你说的并没有错。那么你会放弃那些违法实验，帮我吗?”  
“不，太迟了，Clark。你需要一位夙敌，而那就是我的使命。”  
“Lex，你不必。。。我不希望是你。。。  
“还有更好的人选吗，Clark。我看过山洞上的预言，你会成为一名英雄，而你的夙敌，只能是我。敌人，会使我们更加强大。还有提醒一下，Kara说，你会毁灭人类。”  
“不，Lex，那不是Kara，那是Brainiac，你不能相信他的话。”  
“事实上，我并没有完全相信，但是我不能用全人类的命运冒险。或许你不想毁灭人类，但是你太容易受到控制了。抱歉Clark，我不得不这样做。”  
“Lex，你要做什么?!”

Lex提起来手提保险箱，友好地向Clark伸出手，“能搭个便车去北极吗，Clark?”  
Clark用x光透视发现，保险箱里存放着‘The Traveler’控制器，难以置信地看着Lex，“Lex，你确定真的要这么做吗?”  
Lex笑了笑，云淡风轻地对Clark说，“Clark，你我都知道，我们都会从这次决战中存活下来，这只是一次阶段性的战役。而且对于你，我还有一些事情需要验证。”  
“Lex，你确定这只是一场我们两人之间并且不会有人受伤的战斗?”  
“百分之百确定。”

Clark抱起Lex，急速奔跑到北极。  
孤独堡垒。  
Lex从Clark身上跳下来，径直走向控制台。  
“Lex，你又欺骗了我?!我不该再相信你!”  
冷笑的Lex放下控制器，Clark瞬时变得僵硬，倒在地上，  
Lex抱着虚弱的Clark，深情地注视着他，“再见了，我曾向兄弟一样爱过的人。Clark，抱歉。或许我们还会见面，或许不会。。。”  
孤独堡垒轰然倒場。

数日后，Oliver一行救出了失去能力的Clark。  
后来发生了很多事情，Lex一直没有消息，似乎死在了北极。  
再后来，Lana回来了，并带来了Lex生还的消息，但是Lex依旧没有露面。  
Clark与Lana前缘再续，然而因为世事无常人心易变，两人不欢而散。  
再后来Tess和Davis的身世之谜解开；Clark与Lois喜结连理；镜面世界的Lionel穿越而来；Darkseid降临，Clark成为Superman拯救地球，生生死死物是人非，Lex依旧没有露面。

直到有一天，Tess通知Kent小记者，Lex回来了。  
Clark马上去Luthor集团总部的办公室找他。在那里Clark见到了Lex的弟弟们——未知真假的Lucas和重新克隆的Julian。

Lex和Clark又一次单独交谈。  
Lex恭喜Clark的英雄工作干的不错，并表示自己有从政的打算。  
Clark问Lex，是否放弃了成为自己的夙敌。  
Lex表示并没有，只不过是暂时放假一段时间，他需要改变休息一下，所以把自己的弟弟们找回来帮忙，这段时间内如果Clark愿意他们可以再次成为朋友。等过完这段时间后接着当Clark的夙敌。不过如果Clark又被控制试图伤害人类，他还会出手的。  
另外，Lex还表示，自己知道自己有黑暗面，并且预言中自己会带来灾难。希望如果有朝一日自己越界的话，Clark能阻止他。  
Clark与Lex达成协议。

然后，Lex郑重地向Clark介绍了一个人，一个能再次带给自己光明的人，Conner。  
Lex坦言，Conner原本是自己的克隆，但是因为不稳定，加入了从Clark的血液中提取的DNA中和，算是他和Clark的孩子。  
虽然Clark对自己突然冒出那么大一个大胖儿子有些吃惊，并且试图纠正可以兄弟相称，但是还是很自然的接受了Conner。  
Lex希望Conner能够由Clark教导，并坦言自己不是一个合格的父亲，Conner在他的教导下，能够德智体美劳全面健康成长。  
当然，Lex还是叮嘱Conner，要经常给自己打电话。  
等Conner被叔叔姑姑们带出去玩，Clark谨慎地询问Lex，万一将来Conner也欺骗了他，Lex会不会再次失望黑化?  
Lex表示，自己已经失望过一次，不会再对他人的信任像以前一样看重。更何况，Conner是他的孩子，这不同的。  
Lex还向Clark表示了歉意。因为Clark终究还是向自己坦诚，虽然是在自己逼迫的情况下，他最终还是想明白了。  
是他自己某些性格缺陷，致使自己黑化却将责任推给Clark。  
还有Lana，他伤害了她，他不奢求得到她的原谅，只希望她能重新开始，早日获得新的幸福。

Lex从政几年后，参加了总统选举，竞选成功，兢兢业业，还获得连任。  
Lex的这个“假期”看起来漫漫无期，或许他没有可能结束“假期”再次成为Clark的夙敌了，因为——  
某年某月某日，Clark放弃了超能力。他不再是预言中的英雄了，那Lex也就不会是预言中他的夙敌了，他们只能做朋友了。  
Conner继承了Superman衣钵，成为英雄。至于会不会像预言Clark与Lex一样，他亲如兄弟的朋友中，会不会也有一人将成为他的夙敌，就未可知了。


End file.
